


Footsteps to Fill

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One knight's devotion to his lady spans the barriers of time. He would always feel inadequate when it came to her, but it never kept him from loving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps to Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spring Kinkfest 2011.

Her footsteps were never simple to follow. They were impossible to fill.

As they were reincarnated countless times into countless different bodies, he always knew better than to try.

Her place in the world was a lonely one. He never deigned to be anything more to her than an acolyte and yet, for a reason she never named, she kept him close to her breast. As their spirits lived on through the centuries, worshipper and goddess always managed to find one another – it didn't matter if they were on opposite sides of the world.

No one else could fill the place at her side but himself.

Fate chased her away from him, always just without his reach. Destiny made him run after her as hard as he could. And yet, it was often futile. He wanted more. He knew that she wanted more.

He appreciated his relationship with her. He was her servant as long as she walked her lonely road, in whatever the powers that be asked of her.

He, in his low position, prayed for her.

She, in her elevated position, shielded him.

Their relationship was an odd one, fraught with sparks and humidity that no one but they could comprehend.

In the end, she was his Zelda, the Goddess of his world.

In the end, he was her Link, her sole knight.


End file.
